Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 Autumn Tale
by Nato ex6
Summary: Seorang pemuda bernama Eilver menemukan sebuah MS Gundam misterius di sebuah rumah di st.peterburg, lalu tanpa sengaja dia menghidupkan MS Gundam itu dan dia bertarung untuk masa depan. Mohon direview dan maaf saya kurang pandai bikin summary.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1

Welcome! Saya Wings Almark ('Almark?' Kata temen saya dan asisten juga) BODO! Terserah saya kan mau ngasih nama apaan ….Okay lupain aja tayangan absurd tadi nah saya sebagai narator sekalian sub author mem buat fanfic pertama saya tentang cerita yang belum pernah ada!(Aslinya setahun setelah Gundam 00 season2) OH YEAH THIS IS ROCK&ROLL!#%$ (BLETAKKK!) ouch sory tadi saya hanya GJ aja di fanfic saya Characternya HAMPIR OC Semua. So…kalo ada yg gak suka ama fanfic saya silahkan pencet tombol restart atau cabut kabel Computernya (Galak amad -_-")ok… Cerita ini diambil pada Tahun A.D 2418 (maksudnya sebelum gundam 00 the movie, benerkan?)ceritanya 100% keren plus membuat anda terkesan. jadi silakan membaca!_

Genre: Action, Adventure, Romantic, dan sedikit Comedy

Disclaimer: Gundam 00 Telah di lisensi Sunrise Dan Bandai, OC dan walkthrough Punya saya.

WARNING: OC, alay, Gila, AU, walkthrough gak jelas ,efek samping bisa stress 2,5 menit ,Kacaw, Alur yang sangat Abstrak

Mobile suit Gundam 00 Autumn Tale

Episode 1: Rising Autumn

A.D 2411, Moscow, Russia

Airport Russia (gak tau apa namanya belom pernah kesana)T.T keluar seorang bocah 10 tahun rambut mid EMO warna Coklat,bermata vermillion dari pesawat dengan wajah menggigil.(napa tuh?).

'' Kota Moscow ternyata lebih dingin daripada yang kusangka''Cetus bocah laki-laki berumur 10 tahun itu.

''inikan Russia bukan Tokyo lagi Taicho''jawab laki-laki remaja 18 tahun (siapa lagi tuh Pengawal? )_.

Merekapun keluar dari bandara dan laki-laki itu pun tekejut dengan pemandangan luar biasa''S-Sugoi…'' tapi ada sekelompok robot tiba-tiba meluncur kan sebuah misil kearah kota.

WHUSSSSSSS!...

DHUARRRRR!...

AWAS TAICHOOOOO!...BRUAKK!

Bocah itu diam tanpa gerak karena di depan nya pengawal itu melindunginya dari reruntuhan .yang terjatuh dari atas bocah itu.

K…Kenapa kau L...lakukan I…Itu, d-dasar bodoh….''kata bocah itu .

''T-Tuan hidup lah dengan damai dan buatlah Ubah lah Bumi yang sekarang''pinta pengawalnya dan langsung meninggal seketika.

''H-Hei kau bercanda kan? Kau tidak bisa tinggalkan aku begini sajakan?''kata bocah itu tidak percaya.

Tapi usaha itu sia-sia pengawal itu sudah tidak bernafas lagi tetapi bocah itu tidak mau ditinggal kan sendirian memang dia gak punya keluarga lagi ibu-ayahnya meninggal karena laser dari momento mori (tau gak?).

AAAAARRRRGGHHHHHH!... (Fade out).

7 Tahun kemudian(Cape deh ngapain aja dari tadi?)_'

Dimana aku?''kata bocah baru sadar.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mendekat ''siapa nama mu?'' Tanya seorang tak dikenal.

''Nama ku Eilver…Eilver Shirukawa''jawab bocah bernama Eilver itu(keren amat nama nya).

''Wah kamu blasteran ya…darimana asal mu?''tanya lagi orang itu.

''aku dari Tokyo Japan, ini di mana ya?''tanya Eilver .

''Oh Ini di MFF (Moscow Federation Force) ''kata pria itu''Apaan tuh, Baru tau...''Kata Eilver.

''Emang sih kamu belom kenal toh kamu kan dari jepang''jawab pria tersebut.

Akhirnya Eilver pun bertekad tinggi untuk menjadi seorang prajurit untuk membalas kematian pengawalnya tujuh tahun silam tapi dia dimasukan di kelas amatiran karena dia masih kecil!(iyalah masak langsung dimasukin ke kelas elit)-_-''.

Suatu hari.

''Hoeh…kok di kelas amatiran kan aku mau naik robot''Cetus si Eilver ''kamu jangan gitu dong nanti dimarahin ama atasan looh…''kata seorang teman yang memiliki rambut harajuku warna pirang dan bermata crystal biru ''Hunh siapa kamu?''tanya Eilver.

''Perkenalkan nama saya Hiromu kazaki''jawab orang itu.

''Okay, by the way kamu kelas apa?''tanya Eilver lagi.

''Sama kayak kamu amatiran tapi grup lain''Hiromu menjelaskan.

''grup A, kamu grup L khan?''tanya Hiromu.

''Yeah…'' jawab Eilver.

MEANWHILE.

''Bagaimana tuan, kita akan menyerang kota Moskow kan..''kata seorang gak tau siapa (belom kenal gitu)-_-''.

''Yeah..''jawab seorang lagi (belom kenal juga Bos nya kali)_.

''Kalau begitu siapkan pasukan kita semuanya harus sudah siap''kata Bos mereka.

DI RUSSIA

Eilver sedang jalan-jalan Di (Jauh banget)0_0.

''Wah ini hebat saya gak nyangka bisa jalan-jalan kayak gini''ujar Eilver.

Tapi….

''AAAAAAHHHKKK TOLOOOOONG!'' teriak Seorang warga

''Ada apa pak?''tanya Eilver

''Lihat itu nak disana ada MS Kamu secepatnya lari dari sini nanti kamu bisa mati''jawab warga itu lalu lari tanpa menghiraukan si Eilver.

''MS…Apa itu?''kata Eilver ''aku harus melihatnya'' ujar Eilver.

Eilver pun kaget melihat sebuah Robot Atau MS sedang menyerang Desa, Eilver pun cepat Bergegas untuk bersembunyi Di rumah Tapi Eilver melihat ada sebuah MS Atau sebuah Gundam berwarna silver yg berada di dalam rumah tersebut. Eilver pun terkagum melihatnya MS itu di depan Mata nya sendiri.

''Jadi ini MS ya Kereeeen…"ujar Eilver

Tanpa sadar Eilver pun masuk ke MS itu dan dia kebingungan gimana menghidupkannya.

"Yang mana ya cara untuk menghidupkannya"kata Eilver

Tetapi Eilver melihat beberapa MS Ahead datang dan mendekat ke Eilver.

''J-Jangan mendekat A-Aku tidak mau mati disini''kata Eilver Ketakutan.

Lalu MS itu mengarahkan senjata tepat kearah Eilver dan dia mengira hidup nya hanya sebatas lagi.

''JANGAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"teriak Eilver sambil menekan sesuatu.

Dan mesin MS itu pun tiba-tiba menyala dan Eilver pun kaget yang hampir saja mau menangis (emang nya masih kecil apa?)*Author di tinju Eilver*.

''A-ada apa ini, kok mesin nya menyala? apa ini Gun…dam? jadi ini namanya Kalau begitu'' kata Eilver.

Gundam itu pun berdiri dan rumah tersebut itu pun hancur karena Gundam itu berdiri dan langsung menabrak MS tersebut sampai terdorong pun kaget karena Gundam itu mudah di gerakkan.

''M-mudah juga menggerakkannya Yosh…kita akan beraksi!''kata Eilver bersemangat

Eilver pun keluar Dengan Gundam nya dan seluruh MS di sekitarnya pada kaget kedatangannya.

''baik lah, System akan menyerang musuh dengan Beam Saber''kata Eilver (kok udah bisa gerakin Gundam aja…)-_-".

SHING! Eilver menebas MS Ahead sampai jadi dua.

''Apa itu…itu kan Gundam, kenapa Celestial Being ada disini ''kata seorang pilot musuh.

''Exorcist, segera menghabisi musuh dengan memakai Beam Shotgun''kata Eilver (kok udah dinamain aja -_-'')

DUAAAR! Eilver pun menembakkan Beam Shotgun ke musuh sebanyak Tiga kali (Sekali aja sih -_-'').

''S-Siapa dia…dia monster, Mundur!''kata seorang pilot musuh.

''hah…hah…hah…aku capek sekali, baiklah aku akan pulang''kata Eilver.

Di MFF Earth Battleship, Hammerhead.

''KAMU KEMANA SAJA HAH?'' kata seorang sersan berambut cepak ala prajurit dan tubuhnya agak kekar bernama Greg.

''Maaf senpai, tadi saya diserang MS lalu saya lawan mereka'' jelas Eilver.

''Hah?emang nya kamu pakai apa melawan MS itu?''tanya Greg penasaran.

''Pakai Gundam''jawab Eilver tesenyum.

''EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH? Gundam kata mu… Kamu bercanda ya?''kata Greg Tidak percaya.

''Beneran kok, liat aja tuh Gundam saya'' kata Eilver Sambil menunjukkan tempat Gundamnya berada.

Mereka pun pergi ke tempat Gundamnya Eilver berada dan mereka pun terkagum-kagum karena melihat Gundam berwarna Silver itu.

''J-Jadi ini Gundam yaa…keren''gumam perempuan berambut panjang yang sangat lurus berwarna biru gelap dan bermata amethystnya itu bernama Kamiya inisaki.

''I-Iya Kamiya-san, aku menemukannya di sebuah rumah di ''jelas Eilver Tersipu malu (Ehem…Ehem…Serekedep)*Author di gibenk Eilver.

''Kapan-kapan kamu ajak saya naik Gundam yaaaaaa….''pinta Kamiya dengan mata berbinar-binar Hingga membuat Eilver Silau (Silau Man!) *Author di tampar Kamiya.+_+

''I-Iya nanti saya ajak kamu deh Kalau boleh'' kata Eilver Mengalah karena dia perempuan (wah..wah perhatian juga ke cewek)*Author di injek Eilver.

**TBC….**

Alright Episode 1 selesai juga saya katakan banyak terima kasih kepada readers yang susah-susah nyari duit Cuma buat nyari internet untuk baca fanfic saya. saya katakan terimakasih se-banyak-banyaknya telah membaca cerita ini tetapi petualang Eilver CS masih banyak dan musuh-musuh yang menantinya. Pasti membuat anda terkesan pada fanfic saya oh ya silakan membaca episode 2 saya. Please Read That and Review!

Wings Almark

Oh ya maaf saya lupa, ini sedikit biodata tentang Exorcist Gundam (maaf sebenarnya saya masih belajar jadi tolong dimaklumi):

Kode: GNA-001

Tipe: Protoype Close Quarter Combat Mobile Suit (saya bingung)

Mesin: GN-Drive (gak tau asli apa kagak) -_-''

Pilot: Eilver Shirukawa

Persenjataan

GN Vulcan x1

GN Beam Saber x2 terletak di belakang punggung

GN Shield

GN Beam Gun x1 (Beam Gun nya mirip 0 Gundam)

GN Shotgun x1 terletak di pinggang kanan (senjata buatan sendiri hehehehe ^_^)

P.S: Gundam ini bentuknya agak mirip seperti Astray Red frame di Gundam SEED Astray cuma warnanya silver dan tidak menggunakan Gerbera Straight dan saya juga nga tau apa gundam ini bisa Trans-Am tidak.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

Hello Guys!Masih inget kan sama aku? OH YEAH XD (PLAKKK!) *dipukul asisten saya Akhirnya selesai juga episode 1 dan sekarang saya akan menampilkan episode 2nya (Horeee! ^^) bagi yang sudah review saya katakan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Okeh di cerita kali ini bercerita bahwa Eilver dan tiga teman nya akan masuk CB (tau kan?) sori jika ceritanya ada tulisannya yg salah dan kurang bagus, jadi tolong maklumin karena saya adalah Newbie jadi mohon jika ada masukan saya akan menerimanya.

Genre: Action, Adventure, Romance, dan sedikit Comedy

Disclaimer: Gundam 00 minjem dari sunrise dan Bandai tapi oc dan walkthrough milik saya .

Mobile suit Gundam 00 Autumn Tale

Episode 2: am I Gundam?

**Eilver POV**

Tak terasa sudah 5 hari sejak bertemunya aku dengan Exorcist Gundam dan aku pun sedikit capek karena makin hari makin membosankan. Tapi aku tidak bisa diem gitu aja soalnya pasti bakal ada kejadian yang tidak bisa aku lupakan. Hubungan aku dan Kamiya semakin lama semakin akrab dan dia pernah ngomong asal-asalan tentang perasaannya, jelas-jelas aku menolaknya soalnya aku masih 17 tahun memang sih biasanya umur segitu udah pacaran tapi bagiku itu nanti ajalah. (gak punya perasaan apa? -_-'') Lagipula aku ini prajurit kan? Tak punya waktu sedikit pun untuk mengurusi hal-hal semacam itu.

**DI MFF Earth Battleship, Hammerhead**

''hei Eilver-san kau baik-baik aja kan''Kamiya memanggil ku dari belakang ku.

''oh...hai enggak...tadi aku cuma melamun sebentar''jawab ku tanpa noleh dia.

''kenapa kau, hari ini kayak nya kau sedang murung ada apa sih bikin penasaran aja...''kata Kamiya sambil menatap mukaku berjarak kurang dari sepuluh senti (deket amad 0.0).

Aku pun kaget dan langsung menatapnya juga. Memang sih dia manis dan perhatian pada ku tapi tiba-tiba...

BRUK!

ADOH!

''oh sori-sori saya gak sengaja kau tak apa-apa kan…sini biar ku….''kata Hiromu sambil minta maaf.

Dan dia pun kaget melihat keadaan ku …mau gimana lagi soalnya posisi ku sedang mencium Kamiya tepat mulut dan mulut!, jujur aku menikmatinya tapi kalau begini kan...aku malu.

Kurang dari dua menit kemudian.(lama amad nikmatinnya wah...jangan-jangan...)*Author di tinju Eilver.

''Apa-apaan kau ini hah! Kau punya mata gak sih maen dorong-dorong bae gak liat apa yaa gua lagi tatap muka entah alasannya apa pokoknya gue gak terima!'' kataku sambil mengamuk gaje.

''Iya…iya maaf saya gak sengaja lagipula kan saya cuma bercanda jadi sori ya sori 99x''kata hiromu memelas juga menggunakan puppy eyes no jutsu.

''Dasar orang aneh...iya gua maafin''kataku sweatdrop melihat tingkah temanku yang satu ini.

Kamiya hanya bisa tertawa keci melihat tingkah kami.

''Udah... gak usah di pikirin kok Eilver-san''kata Kamiya menenangkan.

**NORMAL POV**

''Oh ya Eilver kau udah denger blom?''tanya Hiromu kepada Eilver.

''Apanya? Palingan Cuma disuruh beli mie indomi di Bu Pipin kan?''jawab Eilver ngasal.

''BUKAN ITU MAKSUD GUA!''kata Hiromu sambil guncang-guncang bahu Eliver.

''Oh sori…trus apaan…kayaknya penting banget''kata Eilver penasaran.

''iya nih kayaknya kamu cemas banget ada apasih?''tanya Kamiya kali ini penasaran juga.

''gini kek dari tadi dah dengerin saya nih penting banget''jelas Hiromu dengan suara mengerikan.

''Biasa aja kali gak usah nakutin gitu''kata Eilver.

''katanya CB atau Celestial being mau nyerang kita…''kata Hiromu.

13 menit kemudian.

''ITU SIH PENTING BANGET!''teriak Eilver Histeris.

''t-trus kita mau ngapain nih?''kata Kamiya ketakutan.

''makanya itu gua mau manggil Eilver buat serang balik''kata Hiromu santai.

''Loe mau bunuh gua apa! Masak gua keluar sendiri…bisa mampus gua!''tereak Eilver gak percaya.

''Ya enggak lah…kan ama gua dan juga sersan greg''kata Hiromu santai.

Di Celestial being battleship, Pholemaious II

''jadi kita bakal nyerang pasukan moskow nih''tanya Lockon ke Sumeragi.

''ya…begitulah…ini untuk masa depan manusia''jawab sumeragi.

''Kalau begitu aku akan meluncur sekarang''kata Setsuna ke semua kru CB.

''baiklah tapi hati-hati Setsuna...kayaknya ada sebuah MS tangguh disana''kata Sumeragi mengingatkan.

''roger, Exia R2, Setsuna F Seiei, berangkat!''Setsuna pun berangkat.

''Cherudim, Lockon Stratos, meluncur!''Lockon juga berangkat.

Exia dan Cherudim pun berangkat dari Pholemaious ke Moskow seperti yang di katakan oleh Hiromu ke Eilver dan Kamiya.

Di MFF Battleship, Hammerhead.

''Sersan Gerg sepertinya ada dua buah obyek mendekat kemari dan kayaknya itu….''lapor seorang prajurit.

''Celestial Being'' kata Greg serius.

''siapkan seluruh pasukan untuk menghadangnya karena kita akan melawan musuh serius kali ini''suruh kapten kapal Hammerhead pada seluruh pasukannya.

''Siap!''jawab seluruh pasukannya.

Semua pasukan pun langsung bersiap-siap untuk melawan CB atau Gundam termasuk juga Eilver, Hiromu dan juga Greg.

''Kali ini aku akan melawan musuh serius bukan pasukan bisa lagi, aku gak yakin bisa menang''kata Eilver gak percaya diri.

''jangan gitu donk nanti saya juga ikutan putus asa''kata Hiromu ikutan gak percaya diri.

''ya udahlah kalau begitu, Eilver Shirukawa, Exorcist, Meluncur!''

''Oi…tunggu…hah sudahlah, Hiromu Kazaki, OverFlag, berangkat!''

Eilver dan Hiromu pun berangkat menghampiri para meister atau Gundam dan langsung menyerang mereka.

''hah?,i-itukan Exia!''kata Hiromu bersemangat.

''Exia?''kata Eilver gak tau tentang Exia sedikit pun. (dasar ketinggalan jaman) -_-'

''Yosh…RASASKAN INI!''Hiromu langsung menyerbu dan menembak Exia dengan Linear Riflenya.

Tapi percuma karena Exia mampu menghindarinya dan langsung menyerang Hiromu dengan GN Sword tapi ditangkis oleh Exorcist Gundam alias Eilver. Eilver pun berhadapan dengan Setsuna.

''Apa…itukan Gu-Gundam, kenapa ada disini?''kata Setsuna bingung melihat sosok Gundam berwarna Silver itu.

''Kenapa kau menyerang kami hah?''tanya Eilver ke Setsuna sambil menembak dia dengan GN-Beam gun.

''itu karena kalianlah yang membuat peperangan kan?''jawab Setsuna sambil menangkis dan membalasnya dengan serangan GN-Swordnya.

CESSSS!serangan Setsuna mengenai bahu Exorcist tapi dengan cepat Eilver membalasnya dengan serangan GN beam sabernya SHINGG! mengenai pula ke dada Exia. Sedangkan itu Hiromu dan Greg sedang melawan Cherudim Gundam alias Lockon stratos.

''Mau apa kalian menghancurkan pasukan kami hah? kalian kan hanya menghentikan perang tapi kenapa kalian yang justru memulai perang!''tanya Hiromu sambil menyerangnya dengan saber nya.

"Karena kami ingin menghancurkan pasukan yang hanya membuat peperangan saja dengan begitu tidak akan lagi ada yang membuat peperangan kan?''jawab Lockon sambil menangkis serangan dengan GN Pistolnya lalu pada saat menangkis lockon menembaknya DAR! Tembakan Lockon mengenai tangan OverFlag Hiromu tapi Hiromu membalasnya dengan serangan sabernya dan mengenai kaki Cherudim.

Selama pertarungan berlanjut, tiba-tiba ada sebuah Kapal misterius meluncurkan misil tepat kearah kapal Hammerhead secara bertubi-tubi dan pergi lagi.

WUSSSS!

DUARRRR!

''apa itu tembakan misil?"kata Greg yg sedang memiloti GN-X III

''apa i…ini tidak mungkin tapi kenapa…ah tidak Kamiya!''kata Eilver langsung ke kapal Hammerhead dengan secepat-cepatnya karena dia tidak mau kehilangan Kamiya.

Di dalam Kapal Hammerhead.

"si-siapa yg menyerang kita!"kata kapten kapal Hammerhead.

"e-entahlah kapten!, tapi saya membaca kalo ada sebuah kapal misterius menembaki kita dengan misil!"kata seorang prajurit.

"cih, kalau begitu kita harus balas serangan!"teriak kapten itu memperintahkan pasukannya untuk membalas serangan.

Sementara itu...

Kamiya yg sedang kebingungan di kapal Hammerhead tidak tahu harus melakukan apa-apa, tetapi satu-satunya yang dia bisa lakukan adalah melarikan diri dari kapal ini.

''a…aku tidak mau mati disini, aku harus keluar dari kapal ini…''kata Kamiya sambil berlari keluar kapal.

Ternyata pada saat Kamiya mau keluar kapal, Eilver telah menunggunya di samping kapal. Eilver pun mengulurkan tangan Gundamnya agar kamiya bisa naik ke Gundam. Kamiya pun meloncat ke tangan gundam dengan perasan sangat senang dan gembira karena Eilver selalu ada untuknya. kamiya pun masuk ke kokpit Exorcist.

''hiks, t-terima kasih Eilver-kun, kau sudah mau menungguku, hiks hiks terima kasih''kata Kamiya sampai menangis lalu memeluk Eilver di tengah kesibukannya.

''ya..ya, sudahlah Kamiya-san tapi gak usah pake meluk segala kali, kan udah tau Celestial Being masih disini kok ''kata Eilver setengah malu dan sedikit blushing lalu Kamiya pun melepaskan pelukannya dan blushing juga.

''baiklah kalau begitu, kita selesai kan ini Celestial being!''kata Eilver semangat dan langsung menembaki Exia dengan GN Beam Shotgun miliknya.

Karena Setsuna tidak melihat, Exia pun terkena tembakan Exorcist. Exia pun langsung menyerang Exorcist dengan serangan yang cepat tetapi Exorcist tak mau kalah cepatnya.

''kenapa kau memiliki Gundam?''tanya Setsuna kepada Eilver dengan memakai sinyal komunikasi.

''entahlah aku cuma menemukannya di sebuah rumah di ''jawab Eilver.

''dan kenapa juga kau bertarung?''tanya Setsuna lagi.

'' !...itu karena…karena seseorang yang berharga telah meninggalkanku!''jawab Eilver dengan keras.

''lagi pula penyerangan lima hari lalu itu bukan karena kami!''kata Eilver membuat Setsuna dan Lockon kaget.

''APA?''kata Setsuna dan Lockon tidak percaya.

''a..apa itu benar Eilver?''tanya Kamiya ke Eilver.

''Ya…itu benar sekali…karena aku melihatnya didepan mata ku sendiri karena yang menyerang kota itu adalah sekumpulan pasukan MS Ahead, jadi bukan kami yg menyerang…percaya lah'' kata Eilver menjelaskan.

''jadi Begitu ya…jadi kami hanya salah paham''kata Lockon menyadarinya.

"..."Setsuna hanya diam.

Tapi kapal yang tadi melarikan diri mengeluar kan sekumpulan MS Ahead dan mulai menyerang Kapal Hammerhead.

''ada sekumpulan MS mendekat ke Hammerhead sepertinya mereka mau menyerang''kata Hiromu ke Greg.

''aku tau…tapi siapa mereka?''kata Greg langsung menghadang mereka.

''tunggu aku sersan Greg!''kata Hiromu dan Eilver menyusul.

Tapi sayangnya mereka terlambat karena Hammerhead telah hancur oleh pasukan MS Ahead dan juga kapal itu.

DHUUUUAAAAARRRR!

"i-ini tidak mungkin kan…apa aku mimpi''kata Hiromu gak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

''TIDAAAAAAAAK!''teriak Kamiya sampai menangis lalu memeluk Eilver.

''SIALAAAAAAAN!''jerit Eilver marah langsung menyerang pasukan Ahead secara membabi buta.

''ayo kita bantu Eilver, Hiromu!''kata Greg menyusul Eilver.

''Baiklah''jawab Hiromu juga menyusulnya.

''HIAAAAAAAA!''teirak Eilver menyerang pasukan Ahead dengan GN beam saber.

SHINGGG! MS Ahead langsung hancur di tebas Exorcist atau Eilver. Hiromu pun ikut membantu Eilver dan juga Greg. Celestial Being hanya bisa diam saja karena mereka tidak tau apa yang mesti mereka lakukan.

''Lockon, Setsuna, bantu mereka''kata Sumeragi kepada Lockopn dan Setsuna.

''baiklah''jawab Lockon dan Setsuna langsung membantu mereka.

''mereka…mau apa kalian?''tanya Greg karena melihat Celestial Being ikut membantu mereka.

"kami hanya ingin membantu kalian sebagai tanda maaf kami"kata Lockon.

"umm…baiklah mohon bantuannya Celestial Being"jawab Greg dengan senang hati.

Setelah mereka berhasil menghancurkan kapal tersebut tiba-tiba Eilver kehilangan kesadaran karena dia telah kehabisan tenaga karena kebanyakan bertarung.

''Eilver…kenapa kau…EILVEEEEEER!''jerit Kamiya melihat Eilver pingsan.

Melihat Exorcist atau Eilver mau terjatuh karena pingsan, Gerg langsung menangkapnya.

''Sumeragi-san bagaimana ini, apa mesti kita harus bawa mereka…kita tak bisa meninggalkan mereka begitu aja kan?''kata Feldt ke Sumeragi.

''sepertinya iya…kita bawa Gundam itu sekalian OverFlag dan GN-X III..., dan aku juga ingin memastikan Gundam apa itu...''kata Sumeragi menyuruh Lockon dan Setsuna untuk membawa Eilver, Kamiya, Hiromu, dan juga Greg.

''Baiklah kami akan segera membawa mereka''jawab Setsuna dan Lockon.

Merekapun membawa Eilver, Kamiya, Hiromu, dan Greg ke kapal Pholemaios II atau Celestial Being.

**TBC…..**

Akhirnya selesai juga episode 2. maaf bagi penggemar Tieria dan Allelujah karena mereka belum saya munculkan tapi tenang aja nanti mereka bakal saya munculin dan juga Setsuna karena dia malah memakai Exia R2 bukannya 00 Gundam, sama juga nanti bakal saya tampilin lagi. jadi sampai jumpa pada episode 3 yang tengah saya buat, jadi tolong di Review yaa…(^^)

Wings Almark


End file.
